Outside Xtra
OutsideXtra is a companion channel to Outsidexbox, hosted by Ellen Rose and Luke Westaway, with appearances from the OutsideXbox hosts Andy Farrant, Mike Channell and Jane Douglas. About The OutsideXtra hosts both have backgrounds in gaming media, with Ellen working as a host for Xbox On between 2015 and 2016 as well as having her own vlogging channel icklenellierose, while Luke was an editor at CNET where he co-hosted their show Adventures in Tech. The first indication that OutsideXbox was going to expand came in late September 2016, when Oxbox posted a Let's Play of Rise of the Tomb Raider co-op featuring Andy and Ellen, which coincided with Ellen posting a vlog on her own channel where she hinted at a new project she was about to embark on, but she couldn't say more than that. A few weeks later, on October 19th 2016, OutsideXbox posted a teaser on their Twitter account that some big news was coming, and a couple of hours later OutsideXtra was unveiled. Notable Let's Plays * The Elder Scrolls Skyrim Remastered * Farming Simulator * The Last Guardian * Overcooked * P.T. Quotes * Luke and Ellen playing Dragon Quest Builders : ** Ellen: "Wots this funny flag doin' 'ere? There's somethin' 'ere special 'bout this place. It's so bright 'n' invitin'..." ** Luke: *laughing* I love the voice you've arbitrarily given this person! ** Ellen: "Moi name's Pippa! Wot's yours?" *laughing* I don't know why I made her Cockney!! "Can I live 'ere??" **... ** Luke: I... I'm just gonna say, Ellen, I am shipping Pippa and Tuna pretty hard. ** Ellen: *reading* "...don't you think it would be so much better if we had something to sleep on at night?" ** Luke: Oh...! Ohh! ** Ellen: *laughs* ** Luke: *reading* "...Maybe you could 'build' something!" ** Ellen: A relationship... based on trust! ** Luke: Can you build the ULTIMATE fortification: a healthy marriage?? ** Ellen: *cracks up* ** Luke: Ellen, come on! Focus up! ** Ellen: *reading* "It'd be great if you could make two things to sleep on!" ** Both: OH. *laughs* * Luke and Ellen sing the Jigglypuff song with eerily high-pitched voices ** James the Cameraman: That sounded mental. ** Ellen: We creeped out James! ** Luke: We've upset our colleagues, we've upset James, I can only assume that we've upset viewers at home. Thanks for sticking with the channel until now... ** Andy: We understand if you want to unsubscribe ** Luke: It was a good run. We had a hell of a month there. * Luke talks about the No9 train from Grim Fandango ** Luke: You're probably thinking "This sounds great!" Why wouldn't you want to take this upmarket transit system into the afterlife? Well first off you have to be dead, which is one barrier to entry... ** Ellen walks into shot behind Luke while brandishing a sword ** Luke: ...I don't want to break down. ** Ellen turns around and walks out of shot * "It's always with the dead children in Pokemon" - Ellen, when quizzed about Phantump's Pokedex entry * Ellen explains why her dream animal combination is a cross between a horse and an eagle ** Ellen: ...and I love horses, best of all the animals... ** As Ellen continues her sentence, Luke joins in ** Luke & Ellen: ...I love horses, they're my friends. Oxtra Christmas Challenge As it's a tradition for the Outsidexbox crew to have an annual Christmas challenge, the Outside Xtra crew have their own Christmas challenge - although the key difference is that each challenge has the two hosts going head-to-head Outside Xtra Christmas challenge 2016 - Luke won with 4 points to Ellen's 3 List of Subscriber Milestones OutsideXtra reached 10,000 subscribers on 19th October 2016 - the same day the channel was announced OutsideXtra reached 20,000 subscribers on 19th October 2016 OutsideXtra reached 30,000 subscribers on 20th October 2016 OutsideXtra reached 40,000 subscribers on 22nd October 2016 OutsideXtra reached 50,000 subscribers on 23rd October 2016 OutsideXtra reached 60,000 subscribers on 24th October 2016 OutsideXtra reached 70,000 subscribers on 25th October 2016 OutsideXtra reached 80,000 subscribers on 26th October 2016 OutsideXtra reached 90,000 subscribers on 29th October 2016 OutsideXtra reached 100,000 subscribers on 6th November 2016 OutsideXtra reached 150,000 subscribers on 23rd December 2016 OutsideXtra reached 200,000 subscribers on 24th February 2017 Gallery Oxtra_Teaser.jpg|The teaser image prior to the channel reveal OutsideXtra.jpg|The full OutsideXtra crew Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers